Call centers can be used to facilitate a receipt, response, and routing of incoming calls relating to customer service, retention, and sales. Typically, a customer may be connected with a customer service representative (“CSR”) who may be responsible for answering the customer's inquiries and/or directing the customer to an appropriate individual, department, information source, or service based on a customer's needs. While some companies have in-house call centers to handle customer calls, in many cases a company may hire a third party call center to handle the customer calls.
The third party call center may handle calls for multiple departments of a company and/or for multiple companies. Traditionally, each time a customer calls a CSR can be assigned to the call, often times the assigned CSR may be different for different calls from the same customer. For example, a customer may make a first call to the call center and be assigned to a first CSR and when the customer makes a second call to the call center the customer can be assigned to a second CSR. Additionally, the customer may be directed to a first call center when they call regarding a first service and may be directed to a second call center when they call regarding a second service.
A customer call may be monitored and/or recorded and the call may be analyzed to determine a customer's needs. For example, the calls can be monitored so a supervisor of the CSR can ensure quality service may be provided by the CSR to the customer. However, as different calls by a customer may be directed to different call centers, each call may be treated as an isolated event. Treating the call as an isolated event may limit a CSR's ability to understand and engage a customer.